The present application claims priority from Application No. 102 07 489.5, filed in the Federal Republic of Germany on Feb. 22, 2002, which is expressly incorporated herein in its entirety by reference thereto.
The present invention relates to a motor vehicle seat.
German Published Patent Application No. 197 39 388 describes a seat of this type having a backrest, the padding of which includes a ventilation layer through which air can flow with the aid of a fan of a ventilation device. The backrest has on its rear side a soft trim part, at the lower end of which an air inlet opening for the ventilation device has been left open.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a seat for a motor vehicle with a ventilation device having improved efficiency.
The above and other beneficial objects of the present invention are achieved by providing a motor vehicle seat as described herein.
In the case of the motor vehicle seat according to the present invention, the air inlet opening is arranged in the upper region of the soft trim part of the backrest. A dry air flow, which emerges from the air conditioning system in the region of the dashboard and which flows toward the rear below the roof and drops down behind the vehicle seats, may thereby pass over the shortest route to the air inlet openingxe2x80x94without already having absorbed an excessive amount of moisture from the interior. In addition, the shortest route to the fan of the ventilation device may be achieved by it being possible for the fan to be arranged in the region of overlap with the associated air inlet opening and for it to receive the dry air directly.
The air inlet opening may be arranged in the transitional region between outer regions and a central region of the soft trim part, as a result of which the best possible covering of the inlet openings may be realized.
Further aspects, features and details of the present invention are described below with reference to an exemplary embodiment and with reference to the drawings.